


Shtriga

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Children, Community: 1_million_words, Community: 52_challenge, Doctors & Physicians, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e18 Something Wicked, Explicit Language, Fantasizing, Harm to Children, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean saw red</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shtriga

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Children" on my 52_Challenge table, and the first August Rush image from 1_Million_Words

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Yeah, absolutely."

Dean turned, his eyes scanning the ward for the _doctor_. He found him, crouched over Asher, talking with Joanna, and Dean saw red.

Bad enough that this thing attacked kids. Bad enough that it had attacked Sammy thanks to Dean's stupid jealousy. Bad enough that it was attacking Asher - who reminded him so much of Sam it was kind of scary. But for that fucker to stand there and- and- and _pretend!_ For it to say that it cared, to talk to the parents about finding a cure. To make out like there was some hope, when _it was the one killing them!_

His hand curled against his side, but his gun was missing. Respectable doctors with the CDC didn't carry guns, so he had no excuse to bring his into the hospital. And honestly, he hadn't thought he would need it there. Anywhere else in town, sure, but he figured that the children's ward was the one place that bastard wouldn't- or couldn't come. That was the place where they should have been the safest! With parents and nurses and doctors all around.

But he was right there, in the middle of them!

Dean clenched his fist tighter and felt his nails pierce skin. The pain wasn't a wakeup call, or a release, or anything stupid like that. It just made him angrier. So angry that he wanted to run across the room, slam Hydaker against the wall, and just pound the hell out of him. It wouldn't do any good, but it might just maybe make Dean feel better.

Of course, then the shtriga would know they were onto him, and move on again, but it still took everything Dean had not to _try_. Dean wasn't good with the waiting and strategizing. He was good with action, and fighting, and making bad things _pay_. And everything in him wanted to make this bastard _pay._

He glanced over at one of the kids, and felt a little of his anger ebb. He couldn't remember the name of this one - it wasn't Asher or one of the girls whose father they had spoken with. But still, that kid was depending on him, even if he didn't know it. All these kids were depending on him and Sam to save them. Dean knew what had happened at Fort Douglas. After the shtriga took off, they just wasted away. Chasing him out of town wouldn't fix them.

Hell, killing him might not even fix them. But it was also the only thing that even _might_ save them. So if there was even the slightest chance, Dean had to resist. He had to do it right. He had to lay low, not tip their hand, and wait until the shtriga was vulnerable. It was the only chance these kids had.

Suddenly Hydaker moved away from Asher, and Dean watched him evenly as the _"doctor"_ approached. It was a very good thing that he had just come to the conclusions that he had, because his fists were still itching for a fight. As Hydaker asked about their investigation, it took everything that Dean had to answer him politely. To act like they weren't close, and make no veiled threats. The shtriga just couldn't know that they were there.

Dad had tipped his hand somehow - it was the only explanation for why it had come after Sam all those years ago, instead of one of the other children in town. Dean couldn't afford to make the same mistake. They couldn't afford to spook this guy, or have him remember them from all those years ago. They had to save these kids, and put a bullet into the bastard who was now walking back to their sides.

And Dean was gonna do it himself.

Clenching his fists again, he turned back around and headed out of the pediatric ward. He ignored Joanna's car in the parking lot and walked, stomping through the puddles and occasionally ramming his fist into a passing tree or mailbox that looked particularly offensive. As he walked, he released a little of his frustration, and he began to plan. Plans were more Sammy's thing, but Dean knew this fucker. He'd faced him before, and he'd failed. And it was Dean's responsibility to figure out how to win this time.

By the time he reached the hotel, he knew what to do. And that smarmy, lying, shtriga, bastard was going down.


End file.
